Chocolate Surprise
by fanficismything
Summary: Late at night Fai is making a treat when someone comes to visit. Kurogana X Fai. Fluffy goodness.


Fai hummed happily as he stirred the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. A finger with an arm attached suddenly reached over his shoulder, and dipped into the pot before withdrawing. He heard a smacking sound, and turned his head to see Kurogane standing with a pained expression on his face. "Chocolate for a midnight snack?" he asked in a rough voice, horse voice from yelling earlier when Fai decided to set off a cherry bomb with Mokona and efficiently pissed Kurogane off.

Fai smiled brilliantly, temporarily blinding Kurogane, before going back to the stove and shrugging. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted chocolate yesterday but..."

Kurogane scowled. "Yeah, and you dragged me into almost every shop looking for a apparently non-existing chocolate. Irritating as hell and now you just make your own damn chocolate." he said roughly, his rough voice traveling Fai's spine and he shivered.

_Yeah, I couldn't find it because it doesn't exist. I just wanted to spend time without you, _thought Fai amuse. A coat was suddenly slung across Fai's shoulders surprising him. He turned to look back at Kurogane. "What's this Kuro-pu? You were actually worried about me?" he asked teasingly, surprised to see Kurogane's face in red slightly.

"Your chocolate is burning." he said gruffly and Fai whirled around to see his chocolate simmering slightly, but otherwise just like his left it. Pouting slightly, he sipped the spoon in the pot, and turned quickly reaching out to splatter chocolate all over Kurogane's face.

Kurogane grunted slightly as the hot liquid hit his face, but closed his eyes as it hit his eyelids. He heard Fai gasp. "Kuro-pii! I'm so sorry! Here..." There was some shuffling around and he felt Fai press a paper napkin into his hand.

He reached up and started to scrub his face with, but hissed as the rough surface of the napkin scratched the minor burns on his face. Fai grabbed his hands gently, and pulled the napkin away. "Hmm… I guess a napkin won't work…"

"Try something soft and wet," suggested Kurogane. "That's what Souma told me to do with a burn."

Kurogane swore he could hear Fai grin before he leaned up and licked one of Kurogane's chocolate eyelids. Kurogane started to move again, but was stopped as Fai cupped Kurogane's face and breathed out. "Don't move. I need to get the chocolate off of you… _safely._" He snorted at Kurogane's expression on doubt and his breath waved over Kurogane's senses.

_He really does smell like chocolate… _Kurogane thought distractedly before snapping out of his Fai induced stupor. He sighed impatiently as Fai's tongue slowly ran over his cheek, across his nose, and stopped, licking the bridge of his nose over and over again. He cracked open one… de-chocolate-(ted) eye and watched Fai. The mage was concentrating on a dried spot of chocolate with a determined look on his face. Fai noticed him watching and stopped. "You look like a cat enjoying a piece of catnip." He said hoarsely.

Fai grinned and kissed the top of his nose, and meowed softly. "That's because you are my catnip Kuro-pon. I'm getting high on you." He said, winking at him before meowing again, and going back to licking.

Kurogane blushed heavily at his comment. "W-what are you talking about? That's so retarded!"

Fai giggled softly. "I can feel you blushing Kuro-puppy." He said teasingly

"Shut up mage!" Kurogane muttered embarrassed. Fai continued his way down to his chin, and then (to Kurogane's surprise) his neck. He hissed as Fai bit off a clump of chocolate off his neck, and Fai stopped.

"Did I hurt you Kuro-pon?" he asked, obviously concerned he had hurt the ninja.

Kurogane pulled away. "I…uh…never mind. It didn't hurt." He grunted.

They both stood there in silence until Fai commented. "You should probably put something on those burns."

"Yeah," Kurogane said bluntly, and walked out of the kitchen, a hand covering his face to hide the large blush.

Fai sighed and turned off the stove before trudging to bed. He reached his room and pulling open the door handle, he cast a longing look at Kurogane's closed door, before shutting his own door.

**A/N: I hope all those who liked this will review XD I worked really hard on this, and I hpe you guys got some of the things I put in here that fans do enjoy. Example, Kurogane tastes the chocolate and "makes a pained face" because in the show/manga, it says he doesn't like sweets. **

**Sequel is in progress XD**

**R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
